


Mardi Gras

by Adsagsona



Series: 30 Seconds [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is celebrating Mardi Gras to get over his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I typed up in celebration of Carnival. Two days too late, I know! But still, I hope you enjoy!

Nasir was just a little on the tipsy side. Not completely wasted but definitely not sober. He had been celebrating Mardi Gras with his friends, but somehow they got separated in the large fray of the city called New Orleans.

He had booked this trip months ago when his last boyfriend had called it off. He had been so upset, but Naevia always knew what to do. She ordered all of his friends to take the Carnival weekend off so that they could go celebrate for real this year. 

Nasir had always loved dressing up, but he didn’t overdo it this time. Since it was warm this time of year in New Orleans, he dressed as what he thought would be a sort of rogue from ancient times. It showed off his tattoos, he could wear different trinkets around his arms and neck, and his sturdy boots were covered in fake furs. With all the right parts covered, he thought he looked more decent than most of the women out there.

He had been just a little bit surprised when a man grabbed him by the arm suddenly, placed a kiss upon his lips and handed him over a bead with a large smile on his face. 

“Carnival!” The man shouted before going up in the masses. Nasir, totally confused and not so drunk as he was now, only realised then that the bead had been meant for the kiss. From then on he had fun, kissing men randomly and earning a lot of beads in the process. 

Then he found out that he could exchange the beads for drinks. Gannicus had found him a bit later and told him that, while he went around kissing women. Most of the time Gannicus earned the beads and not the women, Nasir found that quite amusing.

Not seeing where he was going, Nasir ran straight into a man.

“Apologies.” He mumbled before noticing that he wasn’t exactly staring at the man’s face but at his chest. By the gods, this man was big!

“Not necessary.” The man answered and the sound of his voice drew Nasir’s eyes to his face. The man looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous and Nasir was quite sure that he was looking at him like a crazy person, so he snapped his mouth shut and tried to smile casually.

Staring into those green eyes, Nasir forgot where he had been heading to, but the man didn’t seem to mind as his eyes in turn traced over Nasir’s body appreciatively. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” He asked and Nasir shrugged. 

“I thought some ancient rebel kind of type. Like one of Spartacus’ army back in the day.” He answered and that actually made the man laugh. Nasir had not seen it yet, but the man took a step back and revealed that he wore something similar in attire, but he had more armour clinging to his chest, leather straps around his arms and leather bracelets around his wrists. 

“Who are you then?” Nasir asked and the man took a bow.

“Agron, General of the rebel’s army. It’s very nice to meet a fellow soldier.” 

He stretched out his hand and Nasir took it, not really believing that this man would dress up as someone in a rebel army, but on the other hand he did look the part.   
“Care for a drink?” Nasir asked casually, not wanting to lose the man, Agron, out of his sight yet and when Agron nodded Nasir smiled, took a few beads out of his pockets and went to the bar where he got two beers, paying with the beads.

When he returned to Agron, he just noticed the man going outside and he followed to a table where they could look at the large parade passing by. 

“Apologies, I just saw people leaving this table, it’s nicer to sit outside.” He mentioned and Nasir nodded, handing him over the beer.

“You’ve earned a lot of beads, if you can pay your drinks from it.” Agron smiled and Nasir blushed a little, trying not to count the men he had kissed that evening.

“Err… yeah, a few.” Nasir answered as he took a big gulp of his beer to hide his embarrassment.

“Hey, nothing to be sorry about!” Agron said gently as he patted Nasir’s arm, sending goosebumps over the warm flesh. “You’re here to have fun right? Those are some very lucky ladies!”

Agron smiled broadly and Nasir instantly took a liking to that smile. But then the words reached his ears.  
Nasir just looked at Agron for a moment. Did he really think that Nasir was straight? When some of those men out in the parade just grabbed for him? He couldn’t help it, but he began to laugh as he set his beer down.

Agron, not really knowing what was going on, just looked at the parade like nothing had happened and drank his beer. When Nasir finally came out of his laughing spree, he looked up to see Agron put down his empty glass and wanting to say goodbye.

“It was a nice chat and thank you for the beer. I hope you’ll get some more beads tonight, you should have fun.”

He should, Nasir thought and he decided to take a chance.

“Before you go… how many women have you kissed tonight?” He asked and Agron shook his head with a smile.

“None, not exactly for the ladies.” He answered with a small shrug and he moved to stand, but Nasir quickly reached over and placed his hand on Agron’s arm.  
“Did you kiss any men then tonight?”

Agron looked a bit confused when he shook his head. “No.” He answered shortly and Nasir noticed that he was losing his patience so he stood and straightened up so that he could look Agron in the eyes.

“Would you like to earn your first bead of the evening?” Nasir smiled as he held one up. “I would very much like to kiss you, you know.”

Agron didn’t react at first before he smiled, bent down and placed a small chaste kiss on Nasir’s lips before pulling back. Nasir shook his head.

“Not good enough.”

“Are you challenging me?” Agron asked with a large smile and Nasir nodded gravely.

“I just know you can do better than that, General.” He laughed and he looked around for a moment. Agron just told him that he should have fun, right? “Cath me!” He shouted before dashing off the stairs which connected the café to the streets, running around the side of the café where it was darker.  
He heard another couple somewhere not too closeby, but he didn’t pay much attention to it as he heard footsteps quickly approach.  
Nasir grasped Agron by the leather straps on his arms and pulled him closer.

“Does this suit you better?” Nasir asked, but he was silenced when strong arms embraced him and the kiss on his mouth wasn’t so chaste and sweet anymore. Agron plundered Nasir’s mouth, exploring thoroughly and not coming up for breath until he absolutely had to. Nasir leaned against Agron’s chest, who softly chuckled.

“I guess I earned that bead now, though.” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah.” Nasir answered in an equal voice, before reaching up again and stealing another kiss. He felt safe in Agron’s embrace and he didn’t want to leave it, but it was only a kiss and there was more fun to be had out there, right? 

Agron took a step back and held onto Nasir’s hand for a moment longer, before he reached up and took one of the necklaces he wore off his neck. It was some sort of dogtag and he handed it over to Nasir.

“You’ve earned something to. I just hope that you don’t give it away at the bar.” Agron said and he gave Nasir’s hand one last squeeze, leaving him.

“Hey Agron!” Nasir called out and Agron stopped and turned around.

“Who are you really dressed as?” He asked.

“I told you!” Agron called back. “I’m named after Spartacus’ right hand man!” And then he disappeared into the crowd.

Nasir, now completely disappointed that he didn’t get to spend more time with Agron, went in search for his friends. When Naevia finally showed up she looked at Nasir and asked what was wrong, he was supposed to have fun.

“I had fun.” Nasir insisted and he laid his hand over the dog tag he now wore around his neck. “Maybe a little too much.” He then whispered.

Naevia, who had seen what Nasir was touching, reached out for the dog tag and giggled.

“Nasir, you naughty boy! You’re not supposed to see those men you’ve kissed at Mardi Gras again!” 

Nasir looked at her confused and she held up the dog tag for him. Engraved were Agron’s name and his phone number. Nasir smiled softly.

“Maybe this is one of those times you should make an exception.” He shrugged before reaching for his cellphone and typing in the number.

“Took you long enough.” A raspy voice muttered on the other side.

“Hey Agron.” Nasir smiled.


End file.
